happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bat in the Hat
The Bat in the Hat is an episode from season 90. Starring roles * Luna Featuring roles * Luna's Family * Rosa * Disco Bear Appearances * Eeno, Akno, and Arno * Generic Tree Friends * Howl (in a picture) * Russell * Flippy Plot One day, Luna walks down the sidewalk where she sees Eeno, Akno and Arno and waves at them. Disco Bear dances towards her and flirts. He puts his headphones on her ears and turns up the volume, causing Luna's eardrums to explode. Luna gets shocked and runs away while Eeno, Akno and Arno laugh at her. At the doctor's office, Luna waits patiently for the doctor but is upset that she can't hear anymore. When Rosa arrives, she examines her ears for a moment and finds out that she's deaf. She gives her an ear horn to help her hear. Luna thanks the doctor and walks out carrying the horn. Disco Bear dances to her and takes the ear horn. Disco Bear tries to blow on it. When this dosen't work, he puts it to his ear which causes Luna to get angry and shoves some generic tree friends out of the way. But it's too late, Disco Bear hops into his car and drives away which upsets her even more. At Luna's house, Luna puts bandages on her ears and goes into the cabinet to look for something. She finds a spaghetti strainer and puts it on her head. She then flies to her old house which is a cave to ask for help. Luna's family flies out of the cave and most of them discover the spaghetti strainer on her head. A few of them shove Luna's dad and he lifts one of her ears up and finds out that she's deaf. Luna's mother carries her inside and shows her how to hang upside down. Luna tries but falls down. Luna gets up and puts the spaghetti strainer back on her head. Disco Bear dances to the big cave and flirts with the bat which causes Luna's family to chase him and one of them to toss him into a beehive where some bees sting him. Disco Bear screams in pain and stumbles backwards into a hole and a snake bites him which kills him. Luna's family tells Luna to go home so she runs off. On her way home, Russell and Flippy are throwing pie bombs. A pie bomb hits Russell's face, exploding and killing him and Flippy laughs at him. Luna smells one of the pies, eats one but explodes. Flippy runs away screaming at Luna's remains. Meanwhile Arno walks down to the tree and discovers the ear horn Disco Bear had. He takes the bandage off of one of his ears and walks off with the ear horn to his ear. The iris closes on the bandage that falls to the ground. Moral "Actions speak louder than words." Deaths * Disco Bear gets killed by a snake. * Russell explodes when the pie bomb hits his face. * Luna explodes after eating the pie bomb. Injuries * Luna's eardrums explode from the loud music and she becomes deaf. * Disco Bear gets stung by some bees. Trivia * The moral is the same one from "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow". * The title is based off of "The Cat in The Hat", a famous children's book. * This is the first season 90 episode that Truffles doesn't appear in. * Howl is seen in one of Luna's pictures which means that they are friends. * Disco Bear's injury is similar to Nutty's death in Sweet Ride. * Russell and Flippy are probaly rivals in this episode. * The episode is similar to Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow because both episodes have a character that became deaf and both episodes have Russell and Flippy in it. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 90 Episodes